


Twenty Five

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chubby Belly, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim Is Good, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, belly play, chubby Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim had always been a scrawny thing





	Twenty Five

Jim had always been a scrawny little thing, ever since childhood. But now, any indication he was once been an underweight, frail, twig of a man was gone, buried under a thick layer of soft fat. His tummy pooled out over his trousers that had for perfectly twenty-five pounds ago. His face softened, his cheekbones covered in a layer of skin, his face given a healthy glow he hadn’t had before.

 

He smiled, standing in front of the mirror, shirt discarded on the floor beside him. He grabbed a handful of his belly and shook his, grinning and watching as it jiggled. He smacked it, watching a ripple run across his belly. He jumped, feeling his heavy tummy droop down. He rubbed at his belly, smiling at his reflection.

 

Sebastian walked in silently, standing by the door as he watched Jim caress and play with his belly. He smiled, feeling oddly proud at the weight Jim had put on.

 

When he ad first met the mastermind, he had been no more than a staggering 130 pounds, his ribs protruding out from under a thin layer of skin, his hipbones jutting out angrily. It had taken Sebastian _months_ to convince the younger man to eat anything more than a few small bites of food, before emptying the food into the garbage. Now, Jim could put away three servings before complaining of filling full, and then some. And he felt responsible for the fact that Jim was growing, as he had coaxed Jim into eating more little by little, begging with big blue eyes for Jim to have one more bite, then another, then another, until he finished the plate.

 

He walked up behind Jim and slithered his arms around Jim’s ample waist, pressing his face against Jim’s neck, smiling into the skin. He pressed small kisses along Jim’s softened jawline, fingers pinching and playing with Jim’s tummy. Jim smiled and intwined his fingers with Sebastian’s, cupping his belly with their hands.

 

“This is all you, Bastian.” Jim whispered, and Sebastian smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

“I know.”


End file.
